


The periodic table

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, I worry about me, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Top John, periodic table, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to bottom, he does....He just needs to turn his mind off</p>
            </blockquote>





	The periodic table

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't know what's wrong with me......Stron-ti-UM!

“John…..” He whined loudly, flopping across the bed “I want to try”

John sighed and put his book down onto the duvet and looked at the long body that had just fallen across the bed, head in his lap. He looked at the childish sulk, trying not to laugh at the bottom lip that stuck out, trembling slightly. Sherlock was giving it the best try he could, making big puppy dog eyes and letting his curls falls across his forehead knowing John could never resist moving them aside for him. 

Sure enough John trailed two fingers lightly across Sherlock’s forehead, brushing his hair aside with a little smile. “Love, You know I’m happy to but every time we try you jump up and run away almost screaming”

“I’m not that bad” He replied stroppily, rubbing his cheek against Johns thigh

John rolled his eyes and looked down with an amused smile tugging at his lips “Sher…”

“I’m not!”

“Sher…”

“I am not a child John!”

“I stuck my tongue in your arse and you ran away. The only thing you’d talk about for two days was oral hygiene” He tried hard not to laugh at the memory, biting his lip

“You surprised me” Sherlock muttered, his cheeks turning slowly pink

John cupped both hands round the beautiful face in his lap, pecked his lips and tried again not to laugh “Two hours of foreplay before we even got there. Any slower and we’d of had to stop for dinner”

He didn’t think he’d ever seen someone blush such a deep shade of red before “And…” he continued “You know I don’t care, I love the sex life we have and…the life we have and if that’s all it ever is that’s fine. I love you , you daft bugger”

Sherlock swallowed deeply and tried to turn his head away, struggling against Johns firm grip. “…But I want to try….and I promise not to yell this time” His voice became small and pitiful as he spoke “Maybe…maybe I should just get it over with. Could you just do it and I’ll be quiet even when it hurts”

“Dear God Sher!” John looked utterly appalled “I’m not going to just fuck you while you lie there whimpering in pain, what the hell do you think I am? I would /never/ ever do that!

He took his hands from Sherlock’s face, staring at him in amazement. “Do you really think that’s the sort of man I am? Even after all this time you think I would be happy to watch you suffer so I can have sex?”

“But…but…” Sherlock sat himself up quickly, sitting cross legged next to his boyfriend, facing him “You always….you always…you know…topped” He almost whispers “In all your past relationships”

“Of course I did you fool, I never dated a man before did I?” He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh

“So you must miss it then?”

“God!” It was Johns turn to be dramatic, laying himself down with a loud thump and turning his face away. “How many times are we going to have this conversation? I don’t love you despite you being a man, I just love you, as you are, perfect just as you are!”

“What did you-“

“Nothing! I said nothing!” John pressed a finger to Sherlocks lips quickly

“Ooo said ‘erfect” came the mumbled reply

“Didn’t, shut up!”

“ ’erfect…”

“Shut up or I’ll kiss you “ He grinned back

“ ‘erfect” 

 

Johns hands circled Sherlocks neck and pulled him down toward him, kissing him quickly before he could tease him anymore. The lanky man went limp against him, draping himself over his boyfriend like a blanket all the while never breaking the soft and tender kiss. He hooked his feet around Johns legs, trying to flip them over and feeling resistance. “Please” He gasped, pulling back from the kiss. “Please. Just try is all, I promise I’ll tell you to stop if I get…..er….”

“Freaked out?” John offered

Sherlock nodded quickly, letting John cup his face again, coarse thumbs rubbing soothingly along his prominent cheekbones “And you tell me immediately if it hurts? You swear to me Holmes or I will never touch you again!”

“I promise John. I do”

“Alright love” he kissed Sherlock again and this time let himself get rolled over when his boyfriend tried. 

Sherlock started to spread his legs beneath him but John stopped him with a gentle touch. “I think it’d be easier if you’re on your front the first time”

“I want to see you…please, it’ll calm me down…I think”

“Okay, whatever you need Sher” he stroked along the other mans thighs soothingly, feeling them pull up and out

“just slow down love, this isn’t a race” John sat back to reach into the bedside cabinet for a condom and a bottle of lubricant, laying on the bed beside him. He applied a liberal amount of the lubricant to both his hands and reached for Sherlock's cock, wrapping his fingers around and very slowly starting to stroke.

"What are you doing?!" Sherlock lifted his head sounding annoyed 

"What do you think I'm doing?, I'm stroking your cock"

"You don't need to, I'm lying here waiting for you to penetrate me!" He positively scowled and John stopped immediately 

"I told you, slow down or I'm going to get up and go get myself some breakfast instead" He sat back on his heels and glared back in defiance

"But-"

"No buts, shut up and let me stroke your cock for Christ sake!" There was a few seconds of silence and he burst out laughing. The whole situation was so completely ridiculous. he was shouting at his boyfriend, having to convince him to let him touch his cock. Nothing about their relationship was normal...nothing

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing!" Sherlock pushed himself up onto his elbows and kicked at John with one foot

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He giggled helplessly trying to control the laughter that now seemed to be firmly in control of him. He took a deep breath of air, giggled once more and tried to straighten his face out. He coughed and looked down at the angry face of his boyfriend. "Okay....I'm fine, Just let me do this"

"Fine!" Sherlock lay back down, arms over his chest, a position so comical that it took all of Johns strength not to start laughing again. He abandoned his original plan thinking he couldn't bear to argue all the way through this. Instead John pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock's thigh as he passed his lubed fingers back and forth across his entrance. Sherlocks body automatically tensed and pulled back a little but he said nothing. 

John circled his finger around slowly until he felt Sherlock begin to relax again. He kissed the milky white thigh again and pushed against the tight ring of muscle, his fingertip slipping in easily.

Sherlock let out a low whimpering sound causing John to stop "Love?" 

"keep going!" Sherlock groaned and squeezing his eyes tight shut pressed down against the small intrusion, Johns finger moving in further. Sherlock whimpered again and tightened his muscles around John’s fingers. John used his left hand to give a few slow, strong strokes to Sherlock’s neglected cock.

Sherlocks moans were fast becoming completely obscene and really quite distracting. John had to keep telling himself he needed to go slow but all he could think was how much he wanted to.....No! Think of something else...anything else. He swallowed deeply and added a second finger. He realised Sherlocks moans were actually words and looked up

"....Hydrogen, Helium...."

"What are you doing Sher?" He began to scissor his fingers as slowly as he could manage

"Reciting the periodic table!" Sherlock groaned and carried on "Lithium, Beryllium!"

"Right, whatever works..." John bowed his head quickly, the giggles threatening to make a quick return. He scissored his fingers some more as he pulled them out, Sherlock's voice becoming louder and squeakier

"Boron, Carbon, NITROGEN!" Sherlock covered his face with his hands, palms over his eyes. John rolled on a condom, silently shaking with laughter now as he lined himself up

"Sher are you ready?"

"Oxygen, Fluorine ...Yes!...Neon, Sodium..."

 

A gasp escaped Sherlock as John started to push in and he instantly slowed, making Sherlock moan with want. He reached forward and grabbed John’s arse, making his want clear and John pushed in again. Sherlock's mouth opened in a silent 'o' and he took deep steadying breaths “Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon.....Do it John, I want you to. I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much” he gasped barely able to speak coherently.

John leant over his boyfriend kissing his chest feverishly as he sank in slowly, gasping at the tight warmth surrounding him and trying desperately to ignore the continued singing

"Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine and ARGOOOON!"

"What the fuck is Argoooon?" John teased as he pulled back leaving just the tip inside

Sherlock seemed to completely lost In his little song but John didn't mind really if it calmed him down and God knows this is more than they'd ever managed conventionally.

He pushed back in and became long, slow movements letting Sherlock get used to him slowly all while his hand still stroked at his cock.

"Potassium, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium and Manganese......" Sherlocks singing was insistent but now almost all in a high pitched whimper. His hands slid from his face and his eyes met his boyfriends. He reached out a hand, grasping Johns, and intertwining their fingers. John pressed their joined hands into the pillow at Sherlock's head, his body pressing close to Sherlocks as he kept his pace slow and steady, building his pace gently.

Sherlock went silent and his eyes squeezed shut and John saw the familiar beginnings of not quite panic but a full blown freak out. "Keep singing love...please....I like it" He pressed a kiss to their joined hands and Sherlock's eyes slowly opened as he hesitantly began to sing again. "Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc and Gallium....."

"That's it" John urged him

"Germanium and Arsenic..."

Sherlocks face relaxed again, his grip on Johns hand increased and he even began to move gently with him, rocking his hips a little with each thrust forward.

John picked up his speed until he was kissing Sherlock's neck, nipping, sucking and encouraging if ever he heard the singing slow down. Sherlock shouted "Selenium, Bromine, Krypton!" And lifted his heels, digging them into Johns back.

Their bodies crushed together in a hot, sweaty mess of tangled limbs. The air filled with Johns grunts, the slap of flesh on flesh and strange, delirious singing. 

"Sher....I....I.." John gasped as he felt himself near. Sherlock's hand dug painfully into his flesh, his grip tightening as he came.

Watching Sherlock come was amazing. Feeling Sherlock come was beyond amazing. Sherlock tightened his muscles around John’s cock. John tried, he really did try to last longer but feeling Sherlock twitch around his cock, feeling him spill between their two bodies was just too much and with a loud shout of "SHER!" he came, buried still deeply in his boyfriend.

Sherlock shouted out loud enough for the whole of Baker Street to hear "Rubidium and Stron-ti-UM!" and went limp against the bed, panting hard. His body was covered in a film of sweat, his hair stuck up and he had a large bite mark on his neck from an over enthusiastic John who now collapsed on top of him.

"Dear God!.....Where did that come from?"

".......thought it'd distract me" He muttered weakly

"Well God bless the periodic table" John replied with a soft chuckle, kissing his exhausted boyfriend gently

"Oh silly John" Sherlock said when their lips parted "There's another 79 elements to go...."


End file.
